Two in a Toilet Cubicle
by xox Karen xox
Summary: Set after the FAYZ. Sam is on a plane to New York. They've defeated the Darkness, so everything's good. Right? When things don't turn out to be what they seem and old enemies have risen from the dead... will life ever me sane for those FAYZ survivors?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction - Gone

**Stuck In an Aeroplane Toilet**

Sam was humming a song my Jack Johnson while washing his hands in the sink during a flight to New York. Suddenly the door swung open and hit him hard in the back. He stood up to find in the mirror an unfortunately familiar face. It was Caine, his twin brother.

During his time in the FAYZ all Sam wanted to do was kill his brother, it was an on-going war; but now he was out, along with everyone else, they had sort of made things up. Both of their expressions showed a mixture of shock fear and confusion. There was a long awkward silence before either of them could figure out what to say.

"Um...hi. How's life?" Caine asked this, but he clearly felt awkward about it.

Sam tried to think of something sensible to say in the end he came up with "Oh, yeah. It's great! How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, good."

"You still in touch with Drake?" As soon as Sam had said this he knew it was a mistake. This is probably a touchy subject. But hey, he said stupid things when he felt awkward!

Caine smiled "Funny story...no." Sam obviously wasn't expecting this by the look on his face and Caine added "Not because we're not friends, we still are. I guess."

"Why then?"

"Oh, well... the government decided to put him down. They thought he was dangerous and was a threat to the community."

Sam thought about this, "Well. It was kind of sensible."

"You think? Why?" Caine had a slight edge to his voice, had Sam crossed the line?

"Firstly he was a psychopath who was a sadist. And secondly he had a tentacle hanging down from where his arm got burnt off. So yeah they might see him as dangerous!"

Caine's expression was deep in thought; Sam thought he was going to snap. He really didn't not want to be thrown into a wall in a plane. Then Caine did something really unexpected, he laughed.

"Yes, well I see your point. Drake did have his uses though, why do you think I kept him around for so long?"

Sam was highly relieved by this, "Um..."

"That was a rhetorical question." Caine added in before he could even think of an answer. There was a long moment of silence. "How did that court session go?"

"What you mean the one where they though I was guilty of murdering all those children who died in FAYZ? Oh that was... interesting. I had to be careful not to mention anything about freaks and mutant powers. It was actually rather embarrassing!"

"Is it true they sent you to prison while they discussed what to do with you? I heard that from Bug." Caine was suddenly more interested in the conversation.

Sam rolled his eyes; he knew this would come up. "Really, who else did he tell? But yes, I was sent to prison for a week while they decided my fate. It's not a story I like to tell. Prison is total crap!"

Caine burst out into laughter again, this time Sam can't help but join in himself. Caine pulls his fingers through his hair and stands back up straight. "Like I always say, it's good to have humour!" Sam did in fact remember this. "So how is it with you and Astrid, I heard you two were still together after the FAYZ."

"You hear a lot. But yes, we were still together."

"What aren't you now?"

"No."

Caine became slightly embarrassed "Oh, right, sorry."

"We're married."

Caine looked up startled. "Oh shit! Congrats man!" He then slapped him on the shoulder and Sam flushes red.

"Yeah, well...How about you and Diana. How are you two these days?"

"Awesome. We're married too."

"Nice. You've always had a crush on her right?"

Caine blushed. "How did you know about that! Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

"Yeah. I know I'm just teasing!" Sam was smiling, "How old is she now then?"

"Same as us, twenty nine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Two sided Conversation**

Sam and Caine had a long conversation trying to catch up on 14 years of the other one's life. There was suddenly a loud bang on the cubicle door.

"Caine?" It was Diana, Caine's wife, the girl he had totally had a crush on for like, ever. "Caine are you still in there!"

Caine looked at Sam for support, Sam had no idea what to say so shrugged, Caine gulped rather dramatically and said something really stupid. "No."

"What?" Diana was obviously rather taken back by this response.

"No, I'm not in here."

Diana rolled her eyes and then with sarcasm said "Oh no, of course your not in there! My mistake!" Caine could tell it was sarcasm. " Whatever, but can you hurry up Lucius needs to go."

"Daddy! Come oooooon, I need to pee!" cried a kid's voice, which up until that point neither Caine nor Sam was aware was standing outside.

Sam turns to Caine with a raised eyebrow "Lucius, seriously. Out of all the names in the world, you go for Harry Potter evil guy!" He shakes his head laughing "And I though Caine was bad!"

"Hey! Don't dis the name! Well your stupid mother called you Sam! Sammy Sammy the Fire-manny!" Caine was now chanting this little tune of his, which started to get on Sam's nerves, he'd had enough of that in the FAYZ.

"Caine, we had the same mum."

"Oh yeah." Caine was disappointed by this comment "That sucks."

Sam rolls his eyes "Tell me about it!"

Then Diana came back to life with a slightly suspicious "Wait a minute." Sam and Caine turn to face the closed door.

"What?"

"Caine, is someone else in there!"

"Errr. Yeah it's Sam. Sam, say hi." Caine turns to Sam.

"Yeah errr, Hi Diana! Congrats by the way." He then turned to Caine and mouthed 'what the hell!'

Diana, who was struck by this moment of awkwardness, stared gormlessly at the toilet door. "Right well...hey Sam and…. thanks. But I have to ask, why are you both in that toilet cubicle together? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Both boys flushed bright red. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Mummy! I need to pee now!"

"It's okay, I know you do. Just hold one more second. Caine! Get out here now, it isn't funny any more." the quietly she added "Not that it was funny in the first place."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, it was a accident!" Caine explained "But yes we will come out now." He went to the lock on the door and tried to open it. "Uh-oh." The lock on the door wouldn't budge. They were stuck. "I think it would be correct to say we are stuck in this toilet cubicle."

"Oh come on dude, your a grown man, you've got to...oh my god that is stuck!" Sam was now trying to open the door but it was still stuck.

"Mummy!"

"Guys, it hasn't opened. Now please!" Diana was starting to become irritated.

"Sam! Get it open, I can't believe I'm about to say this but... you're the stronger out of the two of us! Darn!"

Sam strikes Caine a worried look. "I can't get it open. It's stuck! Good thing I'm not claustrophobic!"

"I am! Well, a little." Sam raises and eyebrow.

"Dude. Your a grown man!"

"I. Need. To. PEE!"

Diana took a deep breath. "Okay. The ladies' is free so I'll take Lucius in there. Then I'll go and get the flight attendant and explain the situation." Diana steers Lucius into the Ladies cubicle.

All Sam and Caine can hear is a faint voice saying "But Mummy I'm not allowed in the girls toilets. It's for girls only!"

"Don't worry. You're allowed to use them if you're bursting."

"Oh. Okay then."

This left Sam and Caine in silence. Will they ever get out of this loo, or will they be stuck there...forever!

Sam could just imagine the headlines…. 'Grown men die in Toilet Cubicle'. Great, wouldn't that be embarrassing…


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction - Gone

**The More the Merrier**

About ten minutes later Diana returned without Lucius and with the flight attendant. She looked as though she was in her late twenties and had extremely pale skin. Her hair was dead straight and bright red. The attendant was French and had a terribly thick accent.

"Is zis zee cubicle you are talking about?"

"Yes." Diana replied in her I have to take this seriously tone. "They're stuck in there. Do you think you'll be able to get the door open?"

The atmosphere suddenly got much cooler as the flight attendant snapped at Diana "Vhat do you sink I am! I am zee attendant not zee bloody maintenance! But I vill see vhat I can do." She started to walk off and immediately Diana whispered something under breath, which sounded a lot like 'bitch'.

"Don't worry. I've got the flight attendant on it." She informed the boys who were still in the cubicle where they had been for at least 45 minutes.

"Good because we're starting to get tired of having to stand up so long!" moaned Caine from behind the door. "We're so desperate we've been taking turns in sitting on the toilet seat!"

"That's nice. At least you're sharing for once." Diana teased from the opposite side.

The boys could hear footsteps growing louder. They were nearing the toilet door. Was it the flight attendant back already? Would there be getting out of here! Several questions flashed through their heads in those few seconds before they found out who it was.

"What's going on! I saw the flight attendant rush back from this direction looking quite astounded. And also my husb... wait. Do I know you?" The lady stared at Diana as if digging through her mind trying to find out who she was.

Diana did find her face familiar. She was pretty, had shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes. It can't be...no way...

"Yes, I think I know you. Are you Astrid Ellison?" Diana asked the woman. The two boys were silent waiting for the mystery woman's response.

"Yes, well...it's Astrid Temple now."

Diana was taken back by this answer and then Astrid reconised her. "Wait, I know you too don't I! Are you Diana Ladris?"

Diana smiled, she'd cracked it. Old memories flooded back to her with the mention of her maiden name. Back to the times when she was Diana, the bad chick.

"Have you seen Sam anywhere? He headed off to the toilet and hasn't come back in over half and hour. I was starting to get worried."

Silence... Diana was considering the several different ways to which she could answer this question and then came out with "It's a long story."

"I have time." Then Astrid glanced at her watch, yeah she did have time. "About 30 minutes to be precise."

Diana took a deep breath and started to explain the current situation. Caine and Sam didn't hesitate to add in comments like 'It was his fault', 'did you know their son's called Lucius' or 'I'm bored'. Once Diana had finished explaining she took one look at Astrid and cracked up over the expression she was wearing.

"Well. That was certainly entertaining."

"Confusing huh? Tell me about it! We'll just have to wait and see what crap the flight attendant comes back and tell us. It won't be long, she's just walking over now." Diana's glanced behind Astrid and saw the French attendant strutting down the aisle, making her way back to them. Astrid too turned to look.

"Ah vell…. I'm afraid ve don't 'ave a maintenance man on zis flight, zere are not alvays. So zhey vill just 'ave to vait till zee end of zee flight. Sorry!" The attendant had already made it half way back down the aisle before any of the could say anything.

It was obvious that neither of the boys could catch a word she'd said because she spoke so fast, this left them slightly confused.

"So…are we getting out?" Sam asked in a rather hopeful tone. Diana and Astrid exchanged various glances, neither of them wanted to break the news that they had to stay in there till after they'd landed. Finally they decided who would answer.

"No." Diana replied in a meaningful but pleasant tone. The other side of the door Caine and Sam's mouth fell open so wide they could've touched the floor.

And in unison they said "What!" as if they had just heard Christmas had been cancelled. Then after that both of them were arguing about how they didn't want to be stuck in there for the landing etc. etc. During that time Diana and Astrid had both decided to just return to their seats.

After ten minutes or so of them rambling Sam realized that the girls were no longer listening.

"Dude…dude I think they've left us." Sam stated suddenly. Caine looked round.

"You seriously do have a million uses for the word dude. Astrid was so right!" he exclaimed "God damn it! I can't believe they left!" Caine then turned to face the loo and added "Oh and do you mind looking away for a second, I kinda gotta go!"

"Oh oh right yeah sure!" Sam replied quickly and indeed did so.

After Caine had finished they stood leaning against opposite walls of the cubicle. It was only about 2 metres squared so there wasn't that much room for two full-grown men. "I wonder how Diana is doing with Lucius?" Caine said with a worried tone.

"Oh and before I forget, who came up with the name? I mean Lucius! Really?" Sam erupts with laughter.

"Well…" Caine answered rather sheepishly.

"It was you, wasn't it! Isn't it the name of a character out of Harry Potter?"

"I didn't know you read Sam!" exclaimed Caine with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't be stupid, I watched the films. Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy. Complete shits of a family aren't they! Not to mention evil. And I repeat, like you." Sam was very much enjoying this chance to tease his brother, though from the look on Caine's face, he was not enjoying it.

"I'm going to make fun of your kid's name now! Do you have a child Sam? Probably not, Astrid's too religious!"

"You can try and make fun of their names…" Sam started answering but Caine cut in.

"Whoa wait! You have more than one! God! You work fast!"

"Actually. They're twins. Jamie and Rosie are their names. Rose, Rosie. Whichever." Sam finished as if he were stating the obvious.

"Darn! I can't make fun of those names!" exclaimed Caine in utter disappointed, then his face lights up "Oh no wait…I feel a song coming on! Rosie, Rosie blows her nosey, then she goes and stubs her toesey!" Caine was singing this little tune happily as if he were in infant school.

Sam rolls his eyes in disbelief; he couldn't believe his brother, aged twenty-nine, was still like this. "Seriously? You have to be doing this. Now?"

"Ha, ha. Suck on that Temple!" Caine teased.

Sam goes and sits down on the toilet seat and puts his head in his hands. "I'm stuck in a toilet cubicle with a loon, please help be Abraham!" He pleaded loud enough for Caine to hear.

**AN: Please don't take offence because of the Religious content. If you are annoyed by this, please tell me and it can be eradicated. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Bumpy Landing**

A voice rang through the aeroplane cabin; it was the pilot making an announcement.

"Okay everyone, this is your pilot speaking. It is now 10 minutes 'till we reach New York. The seatbelt lights have now just come back on so would you please return to your seats. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed your flight!"

The microphone turned off, in the distance they could hear all the happy passengers returning to their seats after a peaceful flight.

"I'd love to remain seated but there's only one toilet! And no, I can't say I've enjoyed the flight, I've been in the loo the whole time!" Caine answered quite agitated. "Come on, budge over. I'm sitting down for the landing!" He tries his best to push Sam off the seat.

"No way!"

"So way! Come on, off you get!"

"Uh-uh. No"

"Are you four or twenty nine?" Caine asked sarcastically. "Now budge your fat butt off that seat!"

"Hey!"

"Okay, we have now reached New York, it is about 6:30. The landing should be smooth." The pilot's voice filled the cubicle.

"Not for us it won't!" Caine said while shoving Sam off the toilet seat, since he was distracted. Sam falls off and hits his head severely against the sink, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Oops. My bad." Caine whispered with little sympathy. Then suddenly Caine got thrown against the wall and bumped his head slightly. The plane slowed down to a halt. It was over...nearly. There was a mixture of different noises as all the passengers assisted themselves out of the plane. The only people still on were Diana, Lucius, Flight Attendant, Astrid and the twins.

"Caine? Dear?" It was Diana; she was just outside the door.

"Wha-huh?" Caine was still a little drowsy after that once in a lifetime landing situation.

"We've got a mechanic here. He's going to get you out." Diana answered kindly and then added "Hopefully." under her breath.

"Ok. You. I'm gonna bust the door down so stand back!" The mechanic's voice was old and ruff, he didn't sound like a person who wanted to be reckoned with.

Caine looked aimlessly at Sam "Erm...what do I do about Sam? He's unconscious."

Astrid blew her top at this comment. "WHAT! What did you do!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Caine answered defensively "Ok well... I kind of pushed him off the toilet and he hit his head against the sink. He's out."

Astrid skin colour became ten tones whiter. "Caine you... you...idiot!".

Caine smirked "Considering other words there weren't you Astrid!" he teased, "Oh don't worry he's ok. He'll probably have a bruise... No. He'll definitely have a bruise but... there's no blood so..." Caine trailed off. "He might be bleeding internally."

With this Astrid turned so white she looked like she had risen from the dead. Diana noticed and placed her hand on her shoulder. Rose turned to look up at Astrid.

"Is Dad going to be ok?" Her voice was frightened.

Astrid put on a certain smile "He's going to be fine, don't you worry sweet heart!"

"Just move him away from the door!" The mechanic was starting to get agitated by all this kerfuffle. Caine decided not to argue and moved Sam out of the way of the door. "I'm going to cut away the hinges won't take long..."

The sound of cutting metal wasn't the kindest to Caine's ears and he was relieved when the hinges came off and the door fell down.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Caine as he stepped out of the cubicle "Freedom!"

Sam was starting to wake up; he rubbed his head in pain. "Ow! Caine…" he whined "Caine! You fucking idiot! What the hell!" He managed to stand up. Astrid rushed forwards and helped him out of the cubicle.

Caine went over to Diana and gave her a big hug; he then gently kissed her on the forehead. Sam hugged Astrid and gave each twin a high five. He was still holding his head in pain.

"God that hurt!"

"I think maybe you should see a doctor!" Astrid said sympathetically.

"Why? Its just concussion." Sam stated plainly, even though it was bothering him terribly.

"I beg to differ! Remember Bouncing Bette?"

How could he forget? "Yeah. Your point?"

Caine cut in "She thinks you might be bleeding internally."

"Who gave her that idea?" Sam argued.

"Caine." Astrid said simply. Sam gave Caine a piercing look.

"Yeah, okay then." Sam replied eventually. They headed off the plane and on to the nearest hospital. What a great way to start their vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Not such a sweet suite life**

Every one was smiling as they left the hospital; it had been an hour since they arrived in New York at around 6:30.

"Well that went better than I thought it would!" Sam exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. He was holding Jamie's hand as they crossed the road to reach the hospital car park.

"Not a Bouncing Bette ending then!" Astrid too was smiling.

They all made their way over to the cars. Caine and his family had stayed while Sam was being checked out.

"I guess we better head off to our hotel now!" said Diana who was watching Lucius let out a rather large yawn. "It was nice seeing you again though!"

"Yes. It was! Surprisingly…" Astrid replied.

Both sets of parents started loading their children into separate cars. Sam and Astrid had a silver Mercedes and Caine and Diana had a blue BMW convertible (which at the time had the roof up).

They decided it would probably be best if they hired the cars before they went to the hospital rather than afterwards, hint the fact that they had to get there some how.

Caine came forward and man hugged Sam. "Keep safe dude. No stupid things." Caine said while patting Sam's back.

"You too bro. Keep things on the ground!"

Caine smiled, and so did Sam. "Dad! I'm tired!" Jamie's voice whined fro inside the car.

"Don't worry, we're just going to the hotel now! It won't be long!" Astrid said soothingly.

"Yes Jamie. Do be quiet!" said Rose bossily "I am trying to read here!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and shut up, he look shattered. Sam sighed.

"Better be off! They haven't got a wink of sleep since this morning, they were up bright and early like usual."

"Yeah we've got to go too! See ya then!" replied Caine as they both joined their wives in their cars.

They smiled once more then set off and drove in separate directions.

"That was nice." Astrid said after they had driven away.

"Mm huh." Sam agreed "But I dare say we'll see them again soon enough!"

It was a fifteen minute drive to the hotel and by the time they had unpacked the car and got inside the lobby, Rose has fallen asleep. Sam had to carry her in. Astrid walked up to the desk in the lobby.

"Hi!" Astrid greeted the deskman kindly "We've booked a room. Um... Temple?"

She waited while the man had gone on the computer and found their name.

"Ah yes... Temple. One room for four?" the deskman asked.

"Yes. That's us." Astrid smiled as the man passed her the key to their room.

The man's smile melted instantly afterwards and his face went serious. "One second… it's seems that room is double booked."

"Say what?" Sam asked in a jokey tone. Astrid turned round and gave him a look, which seemed to say 'hey you don't mess this up!' while Jamie burst out laughing.

The man cleared his throat "I said..."

"Yeah we heard you the first time. What are you going to do about it? Can we take another room?" Sam cut in.

The deskman stared down at his screen and then looked up again "Impossible, all the other rooms of four are taken, apparently."

"Apparently! What's that supposed to mean!" Astrid argued. "What do we do now!"

"Well…" replied the deskman who was obviously trying no to lose his head "You could always stay in the room with the other couple. They only have one child… or, I'm sorry to say you'll have to find somewhere else to stay."

Astrid turned to face Sam, she was clearly thinking of it as a possibility. They stared awhile at each other as if they were having a conversation together without talking. Eventually Sam nodded.

"We'll take this key and share the room." Astrid stated to the man and without waiting for a response started walking down the corridor towards the lift. Sam picked up his and the kids bags, as well as trying to carry Rose and followed her. Jamie tagged along right behind them.

Once they were in the lift Astrid lent over to Sam and whispered in his ear "This is such a Mary, Joseph situation. Today has gone terribly. Although, meeting Caine was quite a nice experience."

"Mary and Jo-? Oh… Religious quote, right. Caine was… welllll…." Sam started.

Astrid elbowed him in the chest "Now you're using elliptical tones to mean a variety of things." She whispered cheekily.

Sam turned to her "You know you get me hot when you do that."

Astrid beamed "Why do you think I do it?"

"Umm…"

"That was a rhetorical question." The lift pinged and Jamie led the way out and towards the door with the number 237 on it. Astrid took the key and turned the lock it was dark when they all stepped inside.

Sam switched the light switch and dumped the bags down while Astrid shut the door behind them.

"Okay squirt. You check out the beds and see which one you want to sleep in." Sam told Jamie.

Jamie ran straight for the beds with glee. Sam noticed some bags by the double bed he went over and checked them out. Was the other couple here already?

Suddenly Astrid screamed and Sam ran to where the sound was coming from after gently laying Rose down on one of the beds, the bathroom. He opened the door to find Astrid with her hands over her eyes.

"What the?" asked Sam he then noticed the naked man opposite "Oh. Hi."

The man grabbed a towel and tied it round himself while muttered a hundred and one curses all at the same time, Sam then realized, he reconised that face.

"Caine? Oh no, not again!"

The guy's hair was wet and he shook his head vigorously to dry it a little. "Yeah? Oh, Sam. It's you!"

Sam did reconise him; he'd just didn't at first because his hair was wet. Sam had never seen Caine with wet hair before.

"Caine put some clothes on or something. Please!" Sam then turned to Astrid "Don't worry Astrid, it's just Caine, I'll guide you out, don't worry." Sam then gave Caine one last 'you better watch it' and led Astrid out into the bedroom.

"You can open your eyes now."

Astrid pulled her hands off her eyes and blinked, trying to remove painful images. "Ahh. That's better. Was that Caine then?"

Sam nodded with a hint of grimness. "And you were saying meeting him wasn't bad."

Astrid smiled guiltily "Yeah well, meeting him like that was certainly…. different!"

Sam smiled. He then walked over to the bathroom door and asked "Hey Caine! Where are Diana and Lucius? 'Cause they're not here."

"They both went downstairs to the dining room for dinner. I'm not hungry so I didn't go."

Sam nodded internally, that made sense, it then dawned on him that Rose and Jamie hadn't eaten their dinner yet. He looked around but he couldn't see him. He saw one lump in a duvet. Gotcha. He silently ran up and tickled the lump, it screamed and started to fight back.

Suddenly a breathless Rosie appeared from the covers and ran around screaming and giggling. Sam was chuckling and Astrid smiled. When did she wake up?

"Hey Rosie, the posy. You hungry?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Rosie smiled, still giggling, "Yes yes yeeeeeees! I'm so hungry! But first you have to find Jamie!" Rose was now jumping up and down in excitement.

Sam scanned the room for any more lumps but couldn't find any. He walked over to the wardrobe and whipped open the doors before you could say… "Aaaaaaaah!" screamed a tiny voice and out came Jamie. He slammed straight into Sam and knocked him over with force. He then joined Rose and they were both jumping up and down laughing.

"Argh! You little bugger! God you're strong!" Sam groaned from the floor.

Astrid put on a serious voice "Watch your language mister, otherwise I'll have to spank your butt!"

Jamie let out a high-pitched giggle "No need to bring God into this situation Dad!" That sent both twins into a giggle-fit.

Astrid shot Jamie a dangerous look and they both shut up immediately. "Ok guys. I say we all go down and have some tea. It looks like some of us are getting cranky." He looked at Astrid and she frowned back at him. He smiled.

Astrid grabbed her purse and Sam herded the twins out of the door. They all got back in the lift and headed down to the dining area. Leaving Caine alone in the bathroom.

Caine walked out dressed in his PJs. He slumped down onto one of the beds. Peace at last. At least his thoughts were no longer still full of crap from the darkness.

Or were they?


	6. Chapter 6

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Power? What Power?**

They reached the dinning hall, it was a large room filled with many square wooden tables. There were many windows with nice views of the city. There was a cold and a hot food bar. Sam, Astrid and the twins sat themselves down at a table.

"So, Jamie, Rosie... what would you like to eat?" Astrid asked them in her sweet mama voice.

"Anything and everything!" Jamie replied certainly.

"Anything hot and delicious." Answered Rose.

These were obviously very useful answers because they were so very detailed. Sam sighed because of how awkward they were being. He then got up.

"I'll get you what looks good and you'll eat it. Okay?"

The twins looked and each other, then back at their Dad. "Yep, sure." They said together.

It wasn't long after they had got their meals and had started eating before Diana came running over to them, she looked terribly scared. Lucius looked so worried he might have peed himself.

"H have you seen Caine?" Diana asked, her voice trembling.

Sam glanced over at Astrid and they both shared a confuse look. "Erm. No. Sorry." Astrid replied politely.

Diana stepped forward and grabbed Astrid's t-shirt and hoisted her into the air. "I know you've seen him bitch. What have you done with him?" she growled angrily.

This time she'd crossed the line. Sam stood up and shoved Diana of Astrid, who fell on the floor. "You lay your filthy paws on my wife again and I'll burn your bits off!" Sam argued. So much for having a nice time seeing them, he thought.

Diana collected herself then said "You better help me look for him."

"Why should we after you've just done that to my Mum?" Jamie angrily threw back at her.

"I've got one of Drake's favourite toy in my handbag. You're not really in a position to argue." She sneered tactfully.

Jamie and Rose looked confused, but Sam and Astrid knew what she was on about. Drake's favourite toy was obviously a gun, most probably a handgun…. And if she got it out, and well used it…. They were all in deep shit.

Sam wondered if his powers still worked, he hadn't needed them since the FAYZ. Well, and the time once they were out that Caine nearly killed him with a knife, apart from then. He hadn't been accurate enough hit Caine unfortunately.

Even though they were slightly better than they were in the FAYZ, they still hated each other, well disliked, even if the didn't show it. To be honest, they usually didn't.

"Really?" Sam asked trying not to sound surprised. I thought we were starting to get along!

Diana nodded. "Really, I wouldn't argue with us if I were you."

Sam folded his arm over his chest and gave them a angry look.

"Um. Well, I'm giving you a choice. Help me search for Caine or feel my wrath!"

Sam nervously looked over to Astrid. She nodded, he didn't exactly know what this meant but guessed. "Yeah. We'll help... I guess." Sam grumbled.

Diana sneered. "Of course you will."

"Any idea of where he could have got to?" Astrid asked, hardly concerned.

"No."

"I suggest we start in the room." Jamie blurted out.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed out of the dinning room to the lift. They were silent the whole way up to their room, it was awkward. No one laughed, giggled, coughed, sneezed, farted, or anything. It was completely silent.

Diana got out her key and opened the door. The room was a state. The furniture was knocked over, beds messed up, and shampoo squirted everywhere, along with that really irritating squirty cheese stuff. Sam, Diana and Astrid stood there with their mouths metaphorically touching the floor, but the kids didn't even try to hide their smirks.

"You find this funny!" tested Diana. The smirks were instantly wiped off their little faces.

"No." they all said innocently in unison.

"Right. This means something bad has happened." Sam stated obviously.

"No shit Sherlock!" Diana said, heavy with sarcasm. She then rolled her eyes and slumped onto a bed.

"So, now what?" Astrid asked, cutting into the momentary silence.

"Look at this. Dad. Dad! Look at this." Jamie was calling from the bathroom.

Everyone ran to him, and they stood in silence while they acknowledged some evidence. The bathroom was a mess, toilet paper everywhere, shaving foam all over the floor. But written on the mirror in toothpaste was a message.

They weren't sure of who wrote it. But the meaning struck fear straight into their hearts. Well, only Sam, Astrid and Diana's hearts, because they were the only ones who really understood what was happening.

Sam felt as if his heart had just been punched with a cold fist. He could see that everyone else felt the same, even though the kids had know clue what the message meant.

He looked again at the message.

The four words burnt his heart like fire.

The message was 'Hungry in the Dark.'


	7. Chapter 7

FanFiction - Gone

**Love and Fear...but Mainly Fear**

The world was dark and the air cold. The wind blew in Caine's face as he ran, he ran in desperation. His head pounded with a sound. A voice. A voice he'd heard before.

The Darkness.

In the FAYZ the darkness was used as a power, but in the real world it was just scary.

He ran, breathing heavily as he tripped up and over tree roots, fell in puddles and slipped in mud. His clothes torn, and he had obtained a bloody cut on his arm and forehead.

"Come on. Help. Give me a clue to where you are." Caine whispered to himself in desperation. "Come on!"

He continued to search for the Darkness, in the darkness, with no such luck. Caine had been running for over half and hour, the central park was huge. He slumped down against a large tree. The bark was damp and cold but he soon drifted to sleep, leaving his troubles behind.

Sam, Diana, Astrid, Lucius and the twins were still in the bathroom. The adults were shocked out of their wits, and the kids have no idea what the hell is going on. Diana perches on the sink looking tired and depressed. Sam sighed.

"Dad. What does it mean 'Hungry in the Dark'? Does it mean Uncle's hungry?" Rosie asked, breaking the unnerving silence.

Sam shook his head silently no wanting to speak.

Rosie scrunched her eyebrows. "Then... what does it mean? You do know don't you Dad. What this means."

Sam nodded. "Yes. I do know what this means. And no, it's not what you think. It's something bad Rosie. Something very bad."

"But we can fix it. Right?" Lucius cut in, a bit a hope emerged in his voice.

Sam looked at the girls, still grim. "Maybe. We did it once before. But that took a lot of people and a lot of determination."

Lucius looked blank, it took awhile for this to sink in. "So... we can't fix it?" Lucius's voice was num with fear and his expression reflected his tone of voice.

Sam looked at his face; this little boy's Dad was in great danger. His brother was in great danger. Would it be wise to risk all their lives for him?

It didn't matter what he thought because Diana stepped in and spoke for him. "Oh course we can fix this darling." her voice was soft, smooth and caring "Sam will help. Won't you Sam?"

This question was so out of the blue, it caught Sam by surprise and he heard himself saying "Yeah. Sure we'll help. Where do we start?"

Astrid turned and gave him a 'why the hell did you just do that' stare. During the discovery of the message and the shock of it Sam had completely forgotten that Astrid was there, standing next to him. Sam gave her a weak 'I didn't mean to!' smile and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Where was the Darkness last time? In a cave filled with radiation. Anything like that in New York?" Diana persisted.

Sam thought for a moment. Caves... caves. No caves in New York. How about radiation... no. None of that either. This was harder than he thought, and he thought it was going to be tough.

"What about Central Park. God knows what lies in there. There might be a giant hole or something." Lucius put in after a long silence and the distant clinking of Sam's brain racking away.

Sam nodded silently. This made sense and taking orders from a kid wasn't that bad. Was it? No. Not really. "Yeah. Let's start there. Come guys."

They all headed toward the door when Astrid pulled back on Sam's arm. "What!"

Astrid looked him deeply in the eyes. "Is it sensible to go search for the Darkness at 9:30pm in a dark park with three little kids who are extremely tired?"

She was right too. Rosie, Lucius and Jamie all looked as if they were more than half dead. Astrid herself looked tired too. At this moment Sam let out a large yawn and Astrid raised her an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, we going to start the search in the morning. That way we'll all have more energy and actually look as if we haven't just risen from our graves." Sam announced along with another yawn. And with that everyone slumped onto their own bed, apart from Sam and Astrid, and fell asleep.

In the morning they were supposed to be sight seeing, or shopping. But no, they were hunting through the park at dawn trying to find a family member and a whole lot of darkness.

So far all they'd seen was a whole load of trees... grass... more trees... and more grass. Okay, and a bit of mud too, actually, make that a lot of mud. It was extremely muddy and everyone had totally ruined his or her shoes.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with... G." said Jamie, who was still insisting they played eye spy, even though he was the only one still playing.

"Jamie. No one else is playing. Get over it!" said Rosie calmly, but deliberately, she then stormed off ahead of everyone else.

Sam glanced nervously at Astrid who was glancing back. It was amazing how they always did this. She was okay. They'd find Rosie again, she wasn't that far ahead. Lucius ran off after her a couple of seconds afterwards.

Diana shouted, "Be careful!" right in Sam's ear which made him jump out of his underwear and back into them again.

"You be careful. You nearly blew my eardrums off!" Sam argued.

"You do know that isn't possible." said Astrid reasonably.

Sam sighed. "Yes, I did know that actually." he retorted tartly.

"Good. Good. Just making sure." Astrid replied calmly.

Up ahead Rosie had slowed down to a walk and was leaning against a tree. It was cold and wet, obviously from last night's horrible weather. She could see her breath condensing in the air and she breathed harder pretending she was a dragon. Rosie would always have a lot of fun with her brother when they played dragons. Sam always told them stupid fantasy stories. They both loved the ones about dragons; they always used to burn straight through stuff.

They started calling Sam, Dad the dragon. He got annoyed by this, they weren't sure why. This situation of finding their Uncle was awkward. The three of them had no idea of what was going on because none of the adults would tell them. They all took guesses at what it could be, but they all seemed too far-fetched to be happening.

That's what they thought anyway.

Suddenly Rosie heard a twig snap behind her. She spun round with one hand gripping tightly onto the tree's bark. All she could see was a whole load of trees; the sun was starting to shine through the branches, which made a change. She smiled weakly; it was just her imagination playing up. Maybe she'll just wake up in bed and this was all just a dream.

Just then something happened, not the something she wanted to happen, but something did. A pair of hands slammed down on her shoulders and she could feel warm breath down her neck.

Rosie was literally shaking with fear and she moved her eyes to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of who was behind her. She got nothing. Rosie then decided to spin round to face them quickly and take what was coming. If they were going to kill her, they would have done so already.

Well, that's what she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

FanFiction - Gone

**The Darkness in Light is Scarier than the Dark itself**

Rosie spun round quickly to face the mysterious person standing behind her. To her surprise they were much smaller than she expected, actually she didn't know what she expected, just not this.

They were about the same height as her, maybe a little taller, and had long straight dark hair that covered their ears. Their eyes were dark and gleaming, they had a pale complexion that shined in the bright light of dawn. Their mouth held a signature smirk. They were actually laughing at her!

This person was Lucius.

Rosie folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him; she got this tactic from her mother. "I don't see what's so funny."

Lucius was still chuckling. "Y your face! Hilarious!'" He was trying to speak and laughing at the same time, which wasn't really working. "My dad said if something like that happens to me to turn round and kick 'em hard in the crotch."

Rosie found this disturbingly funny and tried to hide her smile. "And what if it was a girl?" She was actually interested in his answer.

"He said it doesn't matter, it hurts both, even though it's more on boys. I'm thankful you didn't know this before." Lucius answered. "If you did I'd probably be on the floor howling in pain right now."

Rosie nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true." She smiled. "Why did you sneak up on me anyway?"

Lucius giggled. "I don't know, I ran to catch up with you, and I thought it would be funny. And it was pretty funny!"

Rosie punched him friendly in the forearm. "For you it was. Not for me!" Lucius chuckled and Rosie's smile stretched across her face. "Come on, let's keep looking. The faster we go the quicker we'll find your dad."

Lucius nodded. "Which way? It all looks the same to me."

Rosie snorted. "It would wouldn't it! Let's go this way." She pointed to the left.

"Why? What wrong with this way?" Lucius pointed to the opposite direction.

"Well... I can hear water from this direction, and I'm going this way, so you can either come with me or stay here on your own." Rosie put out. She then stepped forward and shouted "Turn left at the tree with my bracelet on!" And with that she hung her bracelet over a ridge in the bark.

Rosie took Lucius's hand and together they ran towards the place where the sound was coming from.

Sam looked to Astrid. "Was that Rosie shouting?" Astrid shrugged and looked in the direction from which the shouting came from. "It sounded like her. She said something about her bracelet."

"She was wearing her silver chain one today, I saw her put it on. You know, the one with the small rainbow sparkling hearts. The one she got for her birthday two years ago." Jamie added in helpfully.

Sam nodded, that made sense. "She obviously wants us to know where she's gone. She's got initiative that girl!" Sam smiled. "Unfortunately she probably gets that from her mother." Sam put his arm around Astrid.

Astrid smiled. "Definitely." She kissed him gently on the lips and held him round his waist as they walked along.

Jamie snorted and gagged behind them and Sam turned round. "You'll be into girls soon Jamie. And when you are, I'm gonna be gagging while you snog your first girlfriend!"

Jamie blushed a dark magenta and shut up. All three adults starting laughing. Sam came up and slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"I was only kidding, son. I won't really. You can snog who you like, well... to some extent."

Astrid walked up to a tree and picked up something hanging off the bark. It was glistening in the light. Sam walked up and stuck his head over her shoulder.

"It looks like her bracelet doesn't it?" Astrid spoke softly so only he could hear.

"Yes. Well, you should know because you bought it for her." he answered. "She said turn left at the tree with her bracelet on it."

"Have you found the bracelet then!" Jamie called his voice tinted with excitement. He'd got over his minutely embarrassment.

"Yes, we did. Come on. Rosie said to go left, so let's go." Astrid answered. "She can't have got far."

"I hope she's got Lucius with her. I hope he's not in trouble." Diana thought aloud.

"He probably is with her." Sam told Diana, even though he had no idea whether he thought this was true or not.

Rosie and Lucius had reached the place where the noise was coming from and it was indeed a stream. They both looked around trying to plan out their next steps.

"What now?" Lucius asked dumbly. He was scanning the forest ahead for signs of anything strange.

"Trust you to be the person to say that. I've no idea of where to go next. But over there looks darker, maybe there's a cave or something." Rosie said.

Rosie had taken off her shoes and was dipping them gently into the stream. She wasn't wearing any socks, unlike Lucius, who was. She then dried her feet off with her cardigan and slipped on her shoes again. Lucius was watching her intently, examining her, every single detail.

He noticed she had darker streaks of blond in her blond hair. Her eyes were blue, he'd always known this, but he hadn't realised that they were the colour of the warm pacific ocean.

It warmed his insides just thinking about it. When he looked closely he could also tell she was wearing earrings. They were small, but they were there. She was wearing little silver owl earrings and the owl's eyes were bright orange. They were cute. Lucius smiled as he thought this.

He then noticed that she was staring right at him.

"What?" she asked.

Lucius collected himself, coughed and looked over at the stream. He could feel his face burn up. "Nothing." he mumbled.

Rose sighed. "Okay. Let's go forward shall we? How about in that direction?" Rosie pointed off to the right.

It didn't look any different to any of the other directions, but Lucius didn't want to make himself look anymore stupid so just went with a nod of agreement. Rosie picked up a stick and wrote in the mud the words 'Turn right at this point. R. xx'. This was obviously a message for the others, telling them which way to go.

"Come on then." Rosie giggled as she started skipping off to the right, just chucking the stick she used into the stream.

Lucius smiled and followed her. They were running next to one another by the stream. They were chatting between themselves and laughing. It wasn't long before they reached a clearing in the woods. The stream had taken a different course to them and was no longer in hearing distance.

The clearing was dark, which was odd seeing as it was nearly midday. Lucius and Rosie stopped laughing and stood still. This place reeked of danger. As they stood silently they could hear a tiny noise. They couldn't quite make out what it was, but whatever it was, it was getting louder.

Rosie nervously glanced at Lucius as she stepped closer to him. She whispered something in his ear. "Follow my lead. I think the sound is coming from behind that bush there." She pointed towards a giant thorn bush. It's leaves were dark green and it's thorns looked at least an inch long.

"Ok." Lucius whispered back to her.

Rosie started to creep towards the thorn bush, Lucius crept along very close behind her. Rosie turned her head round occasionally to check he was still there. He was.

When they reached the bush, Rosie could tell where the sound was coming from. It wasn't coming from the bush; it was coming from behind the bush, in another dark clearing, surrounded my tall trees.

Lucius pushed his head through to see what was happening. In the clearing was a group of people. Two of which looked a slightly odd colour, while the other look perfectly fine. They seemed to be talking about something. Neither one of them was close enough to be able to hear what they were saying, but they stayed still and quiet just in case.

Caine rubbed his head, he was so very confused. He coughed and pulled at his hair as he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You came back from the dead." Caine said desperately trying to find sanity. "You can't have! You were dead! Dude! How! How could you do this to me Drake, again!"

Caine was now very close to tears. Drake, turned to the girl standing next to him, she was smirking. "Not as brave as he was. What happened to my fearless leader?" she teased.

"Shut up Penny before I shut you up myself!" Caine growled.

Penny just smirked more and Drake joined in. "Don't worry bro. You heard it calling, didn't you?" Drake patted him on the shoulder like this was an old joke.

They didn't have to explain what It was. It, was The Darkness. That was obvious.

"Maybe." Caine responded cautiously. "Why? Did you?"

Back in the FAYZ Caine wasn't the only one who had heard The Darkness speaking in his head. Drake had too, along with many others, like Lana.

"Yeah. Kinda. I heard it in my grave man. Calling me, like it used to. I don't know how it did, I was dead. But it did." There was pain in Drake's voice, which wasn't something you'd hear everyday.

"Nice."

"Not, trust me man. It wasn't." Drake mumbled depressively.

"Is that what made you come back, The Darkness in your head again?"

"No, not really. I didn't want to come back. It made me, so yeah. That's what made me come back. I really just wish I were properly dead, you know? Not floating between reality and dreams."

"Dude, that is the deepest thing you've ever said." Caine actually smiled as he said this. He placed a hand on Drakes shoulder.

"It's the same with me you know. It came back to my head." Penny cut in.

Caine's smile faded. "I never knew it was in your head."

Penny smiled a smile of regret. "Oh it was. I just never told anyone. No one needed to know. And anyway, I was dead before long."

"Um. I guess." Caine was now feeling a bit awkward talking to two dead people. "I'm sorry, guys." He didn't really know what else to say.

Rosie and Lucius were still in the bush eavesdropping. "Who do you think they are?" Rosie asked. "I don't reconise them.

Lucius took a shaky breath. "Me same. But I think I know one of them."

"Really? Which one?" Rosie asked, they needed to know, this wouldn't work otherwise.

"I think one of them is my Dad."

Rosie's heart stopped. Was that it? The Darkness. Was what they'd found dangerous? Her Dad had never told her.

That might have been the biggest mistake of his life.

Rosie shook her head silently. "It can't be."


	9. Chapter 9

FanFiction - Gone

**The Not Such a Happy High School Reunion**

Actually it can be, because it was. It was in fact Caine, Lucius's dad. Why? There were so many questions to be answered, and we hadn't even got onto the How? yet.

"What should we do?" Rosie asked still whispering, she was terrified.

Lucius was also terrified; you could see the shiny sweat on his brow. "I have no idea. Maybe we should go back, or wait here for the others."

He had a point. We should go back and find the others. We don't want them to come round the corner making a right racket and get us all killed. Rosie quickly shook that vision out of her head; let's stay positive, shall we.

"Let's go back. Find the parents and Jamie. Then..." Rosie decided. "Well. They'll be making the plans then, won't they? Come on!"

She started to run off away from where Caine was standing along with Penny and Drake and back towards the direction of the parents. Lucius soon followed her, not wanting to be left alone in the forest.

It didn't take long before they were in hearing distance, you could tell this because Jamie was still insisting on playing eye spy. God, couldn't he have got over that already!

Rosie ran up to Sam, she was worn out by the fast sprint, which is how sprints usually were. "D d dad! You g got to c c come and s see t this! Q quickly!" Rose panted.

Lucius was silently catching his breath while bending over with his hand on his knees. Diana rushed over and hugged him tightly and he swayed in her arms. Astrid stroked Rosie's hair affectionately.

"What do you mean dear? What do we need to see?" Astrid purred, her voice was terrified and worried, but she kept a calm tone.

Sam looked like he was drowning in his own thoughts, so many possibilities. What could Rosie be on about? Rosie had now reclaimed her breath and stood up straight. Jamie had now come over to join them; his face was as pale as snow.

"Tell us again, Posy." Sam asked as he put his fatherly hand open her shoulder.

This calmed Rosie, but she still felt like a balloon, which had too much air in, as if she was moments away from bursting, but she took a deep breath. "We, we found Lucius's dad. He's in a clearing with two other people. The two other people looked grey, know idea why. One was a girl, the other, a guy. The guy looked like he had some deformed arm."

Sam nodded, taking in the information. "Okay." He said grimly "Let's go, family reunion time peeps. It won't be a good one."

Astrid and Diana nodded silently in agreement. They understood what he meant, but once again Rosie, Lucius and Jamie had know clue what the hell they were all on about.

All they knew was that it was bad, very bad. Rosie and Lucius lead the way back to where they had seen Caine.

"Do you believe what Rosie said?" Astrid quietly asked Sam as they followed the kids.

Sam thought about this, what she had said was rather insane, but what would she achieve by lying? Nothing. Exactly. She wouldn't lie to her dad.

"Yes. I believe her, and yes. I know she sounded completely insane. But we know the impossible can happen, and it has. Let's just go with the flow, shall we? I have a bad feeling about where this is going." Sam added.

Sam stopped, Astrid looked at him and they held each other's eyes for a moment. Astrid nodded, she understood.

"Come on. Quickly!" Diana was whispering loudly at them.

They both ran to catch up with the others.

Rosie stopped at the bush. She turned round and her eyes met Lucius's, he nodded. Rosie bent round the bush seeing if they were still there, they were. Good.

She turned round and grabbed her father's wrist and pulled over to the spot. Sam bent round and saw Caine in the clearing.

Sam turned to face Astrid and Diana. "Okay. We're gonna go out there and... That's all I've got. I'm pretty sure I can use my power still, yours isn't going to be... you know, useful, and Astrid hasn't got one." Sam admitted.

"Thanks! My power was very useful... Actually!" Diana retorted.

"Yeah. Only when you didn't lie about how many bars people had." Sam threw back.

"Stop it! Sam, did you reconise who Caine was with?" Astrid asked desperately.

"No. Unfortunately." Sam sighed. "We better get out there, they could hear or see us any second."

Astrid and Diana both nodded in agreement. "Okay, but the kids stay here." Diana reasoned.

"Yes. I agree." Astrid added. Sam nodded.

"Okay." He then turned to face the three, now nervous, kids. "Right, you're staying here behind this bush. If anything gets messy... run. Got it?"

Rosie folded her arms. "No. I'm coming to help."

Sam pushed her back firmly. "I think you'll find I make the conditions young lady. Don't worry; you won't be on your own. You'll have Lucius and the Jamster with you. It'll be fine, promise." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and repeated what he said to the boys.

"Let's do this." He said to Astrid and Diana and with that they all stepped out from behind the bush into the clearing.

"I think we have company, old friend." Drake muttered to Caine who instantly turned around to see who it was.

To his delight it was Diana, she looked gorgeous, as always. He smiled. Not so fortunately, it was Sam, and then... it was Astrid. Caine's smiled got wiped off his face as quickly as it had appeared, but he stayed still.

"You're working with the enemy Diana." He growled quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

She shook her head. "No. You are. Why are you here Caine? You should be at the hotel, which might I say, is a right state!"

"The Darkness called me, he needs us. We will work again; the power of the Darkness is arising once again. This time, it will succeed."

"It didn't before and it won't now, brother." Sam argued. "Give it up while you can. While you still have your life."

"No. I can't."

"For God's sake why not!" pleaded Diana; her eyes were glazed with tears. "Please. I thought we'd got over the 'I want to take over the world' business, Caine."

Caine looked her in her in the eyes. He could almost feel her sorrow, her fear. But the calling and the force from the Darkness was too strong for him to resist, it was controlling him.

"I, I can't" Caine's voice was breaking, he wanted to fall onto his knees and cry, but he couldn't.

Diana broke into tears. Astrid put an arm around her, comforting her, but her eyes were still locked on Caine. His eyes were sad but his expression, emotionless. His skin was pale, but not quite as gray as the other two's.

Wait... she reconised them.

The tentacle arm hanging by the guy's side… That was Drake Merwin. He still had his annoying and scary smirk and had psychopathic written all over him. The other... was that Penny? Well... she looked... ghostly.

"What the shit are you playing at Caine?" Sam demanded as he took a step towards Caine.

Caine didn't draw back nor did he advance. He just stood there, he expression was unreadable, but Sam could tell this whole thing had rubbed him the wrong way.

"I don't think you want to try that, Temple." Caine warned.

The funny thing was, the words came out, but Caine's mouth didn't move. Weird right? Wrong.

The next thing Sam new was... well nothing, because he was lying unconscious on the grassy earth. Before he blacked out completely, there was a sound, only one sound, but it made the difference. That sound was so definite, so meaningful. Sam knew what happened next.

That sound, was a scream. Not just any scream, the most blood curdling girl's scream anyone could have ever heard.

And it chilled Sam's blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Burn Baby Burn**

Sam didn't know how long he'd been out for, but it had felt like a second or two. It obviously wasn't because someone had moved him. He didn't have to think twice before knowing who... Caine. Sam was so going to kill him the next time they met.

"That bastard!" Sam spat quietly. And he shook his head to remove himself of the dizziness that was starting to come over him. "Uh oh." He groaned. And with that he lost consciousness and hit the ground with a thud.

Rosie, Lucius and Jamie had started to walk away from the place their parents had left them. Rosie was leading them back toward the stream; they didn't want to sit around being bored.

"Are you sure this is the way Rosie?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, please. This is the eleventh time you have asked that, the answer is still yes!" Rosie sighed, becoming quite annoyed by his persistence.

"Trust her J - man. She's quite capable of finding the stream again. Rosie was the person who found it in the first place." Lucius added helpfully.

Rosie turned and threw him a smile that said 'thanks'. Lucius smiled back and Jamie just groaned dramatically behind them. Rosie stopped suddenly. She'd heard something.

"What is it?" Lucius asked her quietly.

He got no response, instead Rosie bolted ahead suddenly, this left Lucius and Jamie to sprint to catch up with her. They turned the corner so fast Rosie had to hold out her arm, otherwise Jamie would have ran right into the stream.

"Ah... found it!" gasped Jamie. He turned to Rosie, who was smiling proudly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Rosie cleared throat. "And you're the best sister in the world." Jamie added unenthusiastically.

"That's better. Come on. Take off your shoes guys and we'll have a splash around." Rosie suggested.

The boys both instantly started the take off their sock and shoes. Rosie slipped off her pumps, rolled up her sleeves and dipped her toes in the water.

The water was cold, but not too cold, refreshing, but a little muddy. It was perfect. Rosie stepped in fully and turned to face the boys, who were still on the bank. Lucius was helping Jamie, who was struggling with his laces.

Rosie looked out through the trees; the only sound she could hear was the quiet trickling of the stream. She stood there are took every little detail of the forest in. There was a bird's nest in the tallest pine tree, and a couple of squirrels climbing along the branches.

All this lasted for about a minute before a single sounded tore the silence apart. A high-pitched terror filled scream rang through the forest, making the hairs on the back of Rosie's neck stand up on end.

She spun round to see the boys frozen with fear.

"What on Earth was that?" Jamie whispered loudly, his voice overflowing with panic and terror.

"The parents!" Rosie whispered back loudly and she scrambled out of the stream, picked up her pumps and sprinted towards in the direction of the clearing.

Lucius and Jamie got to their feet as fast as they could and followed her. Lucius was a fast runner and caught up with Rosie quickly, Jamie was slower, but not by much.

Rosie skidded to a halt just before the bush.

She turned round. It took a second or two for Lucius to join her, and about another five or so for Jamie.

"Can you hear anything?" Jamie asked in-between gasps.

"Use your own ears, last time I checked, they were working perfectly." Rosie retorted.

This time Lucius took charge. "Okay. I'm going to slip my head of from behind the bush and take a look. You two stay here, and don't make a sound."

Lucius took a look round the side of the bush. Rosie turned to Jamie and he shrugged.

When Lucius peeped out from behind the bush and stared into the clearing, he saw something quite unexpected.

Nothing.

That's right, nothing, and nothing at all. He blinked, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. He stepped out into the clearing. Rosie came up behind him.

"Get back here now!" she whispered bossily "They could still be around!"

Lucius faced her. "I don't think they are. My prediction is that my Dad and his two other 'friends' captured my Mum and your parents."

Rosie shook her head. "Why? It doesn't make any sense!" Jamie walked out from behind the bush.

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"Lucius thinks his dad and his friends captured his mum and our Mum and Dad." Rosie stated.

Jamie gave her a blank look. "Sorry. I got lost at dad."

"Which one?" Rosie teased.

"Precisely." Jamie mumbled.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry you're too dim to follow a simply sentence!" argued Rosie. Jamie had obviously set her off.

The anger, worry, terror and stress had been building up in her all day. Rosie couldn't take it any more. She'd blown her top.

Jamie stared at her like she'd just slapped him. He clenched his teeth together and Lucius, before Rosie could blink, was there holding Jamie back while Jamie struggled out of his grasp.

He was so angry it looked like if he got out he'd throttle her. Rosie stepped back nervously. Jamie stopped struggling and stood still, you could still see the anger boiling up inside him.

"I'm not dim! You just think I'm dim 'cause no one ever lets me have my say! That's why you think I can't take charge!" Jamie shouted, his voice full of jealousy, hatred and anger.

Rosie stared at him, what was going on. Her own brother! She couldn't let him win that easily, at least, not before even trying.

"I don't think you can't take charge! Dad has always said I'm most like Mum. And you know what? I think he's right. I am most like Mum; I'm the clever one. You just stand there while I devise a plan; I'm the one who knows where to go…. It's me, me, and me! I'm only a kid! I can't have all these problems dumped on my shoulders!"

Rosie was shouting, tears were forming in her eyes. She was so angry, yet so upset and scared at the same time.

She always had to act brave, for everyone else. This time, she broke down. Rosie slumped down onto the grass and put her head in her hands and cried.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I want my old life back!" she whined through her tears.

Lucius and Jamie just stared at her, partly in shock, but also in astonishment and fear. Jamie still looked angry after what she'd said, but Lucius just felt sorry for her.

"You can't guilt me into this Rosie. You can't complain about anything! You're a selfish, annoying sister and I wish I were an only child! I can't believe what you said! It...It's not true! None of it!"

Jamie was tense, his small body rigid with anger. He looked scared, but most of all, he looked scary. His eyes looked like they could burn right through something.

Rosie sat there amidst her tears, for a moment that was the only sound she could hear. Herself, gasping through her tears, her tears hitting the grass on the ground.

Lucius had actually started to edge away from Jamie because he was freaking him out. Jamie was starting to shake because he was so rigid, so full on anger.

Suddenly a deafening sound erupted from behind Rosie. She got up straight away and scrambled to her feet. She then ran and stood by the boys.

Flames had exploded from a spot behind where she was sitting a couple of seconds before. There was now a raging fire.

Rosie was gasping from the shock and Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Jamie jumped back into life, his rigidness disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal state. He stared at the fire in astonishment, as if he'd only just noticed it.

"W what? What is… t that!" He asked turning to Lucius.

"A fire." Lucius replied simply.

"Oh." Jamie voice came out small "How?"

"You. I think." Lucius replied after a brief moment of hesitation "Come on. Let's go and find a safer place to be."

Jamie looked confused, but decided not to ask questions at this time. Instead he suggested, "Maybe we should try and put out the fire, you know. Then it won't spread."

Lucius nodded. "Let's just call the fire brigade, it's easier."

"Are you serious?" Rosie asked. The boys jumped because they were actually starting forget she was there. "They'll ask us how it started, and we don't know that! Well, at least I don't think we do. And anyway, they'll probably take us back to our parents, and then we'll have to explain that they're missing!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Is that all, 'cause we've got a fire to put out here!"

Rosie mentally hit herself. They were already in a bad situation; they didn't need a lecture too. She nodded. "Okay, let's put out this baby!"

All three of them ran as fast as they could towards the stream and skidded to a halt before they fell in.

"What do we use to move the water?" Jamie asked.

This question had taken Rosie by surprise. What will they use? She hadn't thought of this. They were busted. Soon enough some one would notice the fire and come running.

"Oh! I don't know!" Rosie threw here hands up in anger. "We're only kids! URGH!"

Just then the stream exploded and water was blast into the air with great force.

"Well… that was weird." Jamie muttered, only just loud enough for Lucius to hear him.

Lucius stared at Rosie, his face full of thought. Rosie couldn't read his expression; she had no idea what he was thinking.

"Do that again?" he asked, still working things out in his head.

"Do what?" Rosie asked, confused.

"The thing where you throw your hands up in the air." Lucius answered as if it were obvious.

Rosie scrunched her eyebrows together. Why did she have to repeat that gesture? "Ok."

Rosie threw her arms up just like she did before. The stream exploded and once again they were showed with water. Rosie was shocked. What had she just done? What does this mean?

"That was coincidental." She blurted out, far too quickly.

Lucius shook his head slowly and thoughtfully. "No, nothing is ever a coincidence."

Rosie folded her arms across her chest. "Are you saying its fate?" She was slightly amused by his comment.

"No. But do you think it was just a coincidence that our families both met on that aeroplane? Was it a coincidence that we both ended up at the same hotel?"

Rosie thought about this. He was right. It couldn't have been a coincidence. But if it wasn't, then what was it? She didn't believe in fate, she never has. Maybe this situation was a little more complex than the parents had told them.

Come to think of it, they hadn't told them anything, well… not really.

It was time to figure out what was going on.

Rosie lifted her hands up as if she were telling people to stand. To her surprise the water from the stream moved with them. Rising up with the movement of her hands.

She then gestured in the direction of the fire. The water moved along with her as she led it to the flames. Rosie then let her hands drop down by her side and the water plummeted down.

It put out the fire instantly. She turned to the boys. They wore faces of astonishment, excitement and amazement. Rosie had only just realized what she'd done. She's moved water, without touching it.

She was right; the situation was a lot more complex than the adults had told them. They were keeping secrets; she didn't like secrets. But they had their own problems at the moment.

Rosie had found out that she was a lot more special then she'd known she was. And she wasn't quite sure whether it was a good thing or bad one….


	11. Chapter 11

Fan Fiction - Gone

**What You Don't Know**

The cell walls were dark, they were always dark but now, they looked much darker. Sam looked out of the barred window and could clearly see that the day was coming to an end.

He'd woken up from his last visit to unconsciousness and was now uncomfortably lying against the cell wall. It was cold and hard and Sam's back was aching from sitting in such an awkward position, but had to admit, the situation could be a lot worse.

Sam, his whole life, had be through a lot of misery, pain, regret, confusion and utter impossibility. But as well as all of this, he'd found love. And love is what kept him fighting, love and passion. They are what kept in fighting in the FAYZ, and they are the reasons he is fighting now.

He wasn't going to give up, not after everything, even if it means having to deal with Caine all over again. But this time it would be harder... Much harder.

The three kids wandered back to the stream, no one was saying anything. Maybe it was because of the shock of what just happened, or because they were waiting for one of the others to speak first, resulting in none of them speaking.

They all just stood there, facing out so their eyes gazed beyond the stream. The sun was going down, night was dawning on them. All three of them stayed still and silent for a while but eventually Lucius broke the silence.

"It's dark." his voice was quiet, and only just loud enough for both Jamie and Rosie to hear.

"You figured." Jamie's voice was quiet, but not as quiet as Lucius's just was. Jamie seemed more confident. "Rose, what just happened? I know it seems like a really stupid question, but seriously, what just happened?"

Rosie stood there, she didn't really have an answer to this question because, she didn't know either. "I, I don't know. I think," she was muttering quietly.

"Rosie has a power. Didn't the parent's mention something about powers earlier? I don't know whether it was true or not, but there is something weird going on. Ever since we met, on the plane."

Lucius was always one for either thinking in his head, or thinking out of his head. Either way, he was always thinking. Rosie considered this.

She nodded slowly. "Your right. I'm not normal."

Lucius shook his head in disagreement. "I never said that."

"And you didn't have to! But, I've just proved I have some kind of power... Well, first things first, we have to find Dad and then we'll plan our next move from there."

"Second things second, where are we going to find Dad? They could have him anywhere!" Jamie pointed out. "It's getting dark. It's soooo past our bedtime and I'm tired."

Rosie could see Jamie was tired, and as soon as he said it she felt tired herself. Lucius was letting out a big yawn as she glanced at him.

"Okay. We definitely need to sleep, like, big time. Any suggestions?"

"I was going to suggest bunking out here... but with these freaks on the loose... How about we just return to the hotel?" Lucius admitted.

Rosie nodded. "It's worth a try, but I'm not sure if they're going to let us in with the adults. How will we get in the room anyway? We haven't got the key!"

"Oh! But we do!" disagreed Jamie as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. In it was a small metallic item.

"You did not..." Rosie muttered.

"Actually, I didn't. Dad dropped it."

Rosie let out a breath. "Oh, phew. For a moment there I'd thought you'd stolen it from him."

"It wasn't his in the first place, so I technically couldn't have stolen it. But it's nice to know you trust me so much!" Jamie replied sassily with a hint of sarcasm.

Rosie couldn't help but smile. Lucius was too. Jamie started laughing as all three of them made their way back to the hotel. So far, so good... For now anyway.

Astrid stared at the blank wall; she too had been thrown into some sort of cell. Diana was curled up in the opposite corner and hadn't spoken for at least two hours. Astrid felt sad, depressed and worried to death about her kids, and also Sam. They could've done anything to him, and she wouldn't even know. He might not even still be alive... no. She couldn't and wouldn't think like that.

Astrid stood up and gripped the window bars with her hands tightly and stared desperately, trying to find some means of escape or communications. None. Talk about helpless... all she could do really, was hope Sam was having better luck...

Jamie placed the key in the lock and turned, the door opened, they were in. All three ran and slumped immediately onto the beds, Rosie on one, the boys on another. Lucius let out yet another yawn.

"I'm dead tired."

Jamie nodded mutely. "Ditto." agreed Rosie. "Let's just changed into our pajamas and then be straight to sleep. Everyone cool with that?"

They both nodded. "We have a good lot of investigating to do tomorrow. Let's just hope we booked this hotel for more than twenty-four hours, eh?" Jamie exclaimed.

Rosie considered this. They were definitely in trouble if they hadn't, but she was pretty sure Dad said it was for a week or so. She just hoped her memory was in her favour.

It took less than ten minutes for them all to get changed and brush their teeth and by 8:45pm they were all tucked up in bed.

Jamie didn't mind. It was better than sharing with Rose, that would just be embarrassing.

Rosie was just glad she didn't have to share with one of the boys.

Even though they'd had a dangerous and adventurous night, all three sleep like pigs. And it wasn't long before dawn came around, and adrenalin became a permanent resident again.

When Sam woke up it was dawn. Well, it was hard to tell the time when all you had was an empty cell and window so you could see the sky. But form what he could tell it was early, and dawn was the earliest time that he could think of.

For the past day and night he'd been stuck here, thrown in prison like a regular criminal, but he knew that he was far from regular in every way. He could shoot light out of his hands for crying out loud! So why was he trapped in a prison cell?

Sam stood up, not too quickly because he hadn't had anything to eat, he'd feel faint, but quick enough. He walked over to the wall in which the window was; there wasn't anything behind it... good.

Sam lifted his hands, palms outwards. Feel anger, that's all he had to do, fell angry... and it would come. And boy did he have a lot to feel angry about right now; this was going to be easier than he thought.

A stream of bright light began to flow from his palms, hitting the concrete wall with large amounts of force. The beam cut away the wall and created a huge circular hole. Sam put his hands down by his side and the light faded into the darkness. He'd done it. Now, to save...

He could hear footsteps from behind him. Sam spun around, the shadows covered the furthest side of his cell, he couldn't see who it was. But a patch of light, the one that appeared when he created the hole lit up a part of the person. The feet.

Sam could just see the purple sneakers in the sunlight and the bottom of a pair of black jeans. It wasn't Penny, which was all he knew.

Crack. The very sound made Sam wince. He knew it all too well. A whip, but not just any whip. A mutated whip that looked very much like a dead red snake and was currently inhabited by yours truly, Drake Merwin.

Drake, the psychopath, the one who didn't care if you died, the one who enjoyed other people's pain. He basically lived off it, and back in the FAYZ was used to assassinate people and torture people. You name it, Drake's done it.

Sam remembered the way he felt when his whip sliced his skin, made him burn. He wished he'd died, that's how bad it was, but he hadn't, he'd survived.

Drake had caused so many people pain; Sam didn't even want to think about it. Drake was the one who had slapped Astrid; he was the one who was sent to shoot her, when Little Pete had helped her escape.

He wasn't just a bully, Drake was The Bully. Drake Merwin was the only person Sam had really been scared of. Okay, Caine could've been mean, hurtful and lead a group of people who wanted to kill him, but he wasn't like Drake.

Drake would actually be able to kill him, Caine; he wouldn't be able to, not really. He still had a little heart left in him, however deep it may be hidden.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right here, right now, Temple. Fortunately for you my orders say we must wait, for the right time. But you're gonna die, alright, that's for certain. There's no where to escape to now, Light Bulb." Drake growled from with in the shadows.

"Why don't you show yourself Drake, or are you scared to look your enemy in the eye?" Sam retorted.

Drake snorted, but didn't move. "You can't bait me Sam. And I don't take orders from you, but I do have to stop you from getting away."

And with that Drake lashed out with his whip, taking Sam by surprise and knocking him down against the wall. Sam touched his head. Blood.

But before he could do anything about it Drake had his whip round his neck and was dragging him out of his cell. Sam felt faint and saw coloured lights behind his eyelids.

This was going to be one long, painful day.


	12. Chapter 12

Fan Fiction - Gone

**Dear Diary**

**AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages, I know you must be really pissed off. Sorry about that, haven't really had much time, you know?**

**I have been through all my chapters and noticed quite a few mistakes and have now corrected them. I have also changed the story a bit, especially the parts concerning the kids. **

**I recommend re-reading (or at least skim-reading) the other chapters if you want to understand the changes, sorry to be a pain, but I felt like I needed to change stuff. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes sense! :) :P **

Lucius woke up to the sun flooding through the hotel curtains. It was so peaceful, he almost forgot they were in some kind of war... almost. He swung his legs out of the bed and trudged all the way to the bathroom, he felt dirty and needed to cool off.

They didn't exactly get much time to bath last night. It was more get in, get dressed, sleep, and see what happens when the morning comes, kind of plan.

Lucius turned on the water and washed his face. The water was cold and refreshing, he loved it. It reminded him of the times when his Dad used to take him swimming in a fresh water lake at home. They used to have so much fun, splashing around, trying their hardest to catch fish with their fingers but eventually giving up and having to use nets.

But now it wasn't the same. Life was like one of those movies, the ones where aliens come and attack the humans, and the fate of the world is left in the hands of some kids. Apart from it wasn't a movie... and he was on of those kids.

Lucius desperately tried to blink back the tears before he re-entered the room, just incase either Rosie or Jamie had awakened. He didn't want to seem weak by crying.

After he'd cleaned himself up a bit, Lucius walked back into the room, only to find Rosie sitting on her bed reading a book.

"How can you read at a time like this?" He mused, simple blown away by her obvious lack of adrenalin. "I can't sit still, I'm all pumped up."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not just any book, it's Sherlock Holmes. The best detective story in the world."

"And?" Lucius still wasn't catching on.

"Aaaaaand, I'm reading it so I can see if there are any really good clue finding tips, which will help us to find our parents." To her, it was obvious, she didn't understand how Lucius didn't get it.

"Oh, I see. You read about how he finds clues... Which will help us find clues." Lucius simplified.

Rosie nodded confirming this and patted the space beside her. Lucius came and sat down next to her.

"Look here." Rose pointed to a paragraph in her book. "Holmes is trying to find a lost victim. So what does he do? Go to their home and raid their possessions."

Lucius was deep in thought. Rose noticed that his eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion, it was kind of cute. He then turned to face her and their eyes met.

He held her gaze. "Is that what you suggest we do?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes." Rosie answered.

The two of them spent a good half an hour at least, rummaging through their parent's belongings. Not everything they found was of use to them, actually, most of it wasn't.

So far, in Astrid's bag, Rose had found: Books, more books, bras, nickers, tampons, shirts, jeans, tees, necklaces, a wash bag and contents, that bracelet she'd given her for Christmas, camera... And a strange packet of items which looked dodgy so Rose through them back into the bag shuddering, before swiftly shutting and zipping it up.

Meanwhile, Lucius searched Diana's bad, and got a reasonably similar out come, minus the bracelet and possibly the camera.

"I guess we move onto the Dad's bags next?" Lucius asked after he'd rushed to close his mothers bag after seeing a bra and freaking out.

"Uh huh." Rose confirmed, who seemed to already be moving onto this task.

What she found in Sam's bag wasn't really much better... There were: shirts, jeans, graphic tees, after-shave, socks, underwear... a watch, the one that Astrid had bought him ages ago, but he never wore it because he felt that he didn't need to tell the time and... a diary?

Rose tentatively picked up the leather bound book. It sort looked like a diary, address book hybrid.

She open the catch and turned to the first page. It was indeed an address book. He probably brought it so he could write addresses on any postcards they would've brought.

There were several categories: Family, Work, Friends... and FAYZ.

What was FAYZ? The Federal Association of Yo-yoing Zebras?

Doubt it.

"Hey. Lucius." Rosie called softly.

He looked up from his Dad's suitcase and saw that she was holding something. He ran over to see what it was.

"It's an address book." She whispered the answer to his un-said question. "But look at this..." She added.

'FAYZ.'

"What's F. A. Y. Z.?" Lucius asked, dumfounded.

Rose sighed. "I don't know, but it looks suspicious." She turned to the page.

'Fallout Alley Youth Zone.'

That's what it said before it started listing all the names and addresses alphabetically.

"Fallout Alley Youth Zone..." Lucius repeated. "I wonder what that is. Is it a place? 'Cause it sounds a little like a youth hostel."

"True. It does sound like a youth hostel, but why would it be that?" Rosie countered.

"I don't know." Lucius replied honestly. "I haven't finished checking my Dad's bag yet, maybe the clue's in there."

He and Rose both went over and started finishing checking the bag.

"Ah hah!" Lucius exclaimed after a five minute or so of searching. "His diary. Oooooh. Dad would so kill me right now!"

Rosie smiled. That was probably true.

"Okay, so there are three sections. It's seems to have been filled up, well nearly anyway." Lucius continued as he flicked through the book randomly. "Here are the sections: Coates, spelt C O A T E S, FAYZ, spelt F A Y Z, and After life, spelt well, how you would normally spell it."

This still didn't make any sense, none whatsoever. "Try Coates." Rosie suggested.

Lucius flipped through to find 'Coates'.

"Here it is." He announced. "You wanna read?"

"Okay." Rose answered quietly before reaching out and gently taking the book out of his hands.

"Today my stupid parents have sent me off the this posh boarding school called the 'Coates Academy', which totally sucks 'cause then I have to leave Karl and the football team. I know it's a school for badly behaved kids, it said it in the brochure, they can't trick me. I hardly think these prats are my parents anyway. They look nothing like me and are two complete old tarts. My new uniforms stinks as well! It is a navy blazer, black school trousers, white shirt and a navy and red striped tie. How retarded! I really can't wait to go! Not! Fuck my life!"

Rose finished reading the first entry with a shocked expression. A school? She hadn't expected that at all.

"That was interesting. I never knew my Dad went to a school called 'Coates'." Lucius admitted. "I guess it isn't really necessary, so we can skip right on to the next section, can't we?"

"Wait." Rose stopped him. "Listen to this."

"Okay, so my first day wasn't that bad. This school isn't as posh as I first thought it was. Some of the kids here are really bad. Worse than me, and that's saying something. The girl who showed me round was this totally hot chick. She's really nice and kind, but knows how to show who's boss, and has good come-backs. Her name is Diana Ladris. She has a golden complexion and dark copper hair which flows down past her shoulders. She has dark eyes which sparkle in the sun and full red lips. She must be the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"That must be my Mum, mustn't it?" Lucius asked after a moments silence.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Rosie admitted. "Your Dad must of liked her for aaaaages then."

Lucius laughed lightly. "Yeah, probably. Who knew my Dad was such a soppy writer?"

Rosie laughed with him at this. "Doesn't seem like one does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Lucius had stopped laughing, but his smile was still there.

Rose flicked through a couple more pages. "Hey... Read this one Lucius." She was pointing to a particularly long entry.

"Today I found something out. I know that's what you're supposed to do at school, find things out that you didn't know before, but I really did this time... This morning I had Maths and double Physics before break and you know how irritating our Physics teacher is, Mr Clark. He drones and drones and then gives us an extra long essay to write for homework. But today, I had to sit next to the lesbian bitch, Dekka. She kept turning the pages and flipping through the text book. She hummed when she worked and it was extreeeemely annoying! But that wasn't the worst part. I got so angry and frustrated I managed to move the bookshelf. Yes, with out touching it. It was really strange because I slammed my hands down on the desk and suddenly the bookshelf toppled down. No one was hurt, but it was very weird. I think I have some kind of power... I don't think I'm going to tell anyone though, they'll think I'm weird."

There was a pregnant pause. Both kids just needed time to analyse what they just read, and what just happened.

"What?" Lucius's voice was small, he hadn't understood the passage either.

"I'm not sure..." Rosie started hesitantly.

"Not sure, what?" Lucius persisted.

Rosie looked at him wearily. "I think maybe your dad had a power like I do."

Lucius's face positively paled as he heard this. "Maybe." He replied quietly, before having to sit down on one of the suitcases.

"He obviously had some kind of power!" Rose protested. "He thought so himself!"

"I know, I know!" Lucius argued. "Let's just read some more, and see where it gets us."

They turned to the entry which was exactly a week after the one they had read previously.

Lucius cleared his throat gently, then read.

"I told her. I told Diana about my power. She didn't seem entirely shocked when I told her, and said she had one too. We found an empty classroom and she asked me to show her my power. So I did. I pick up a book, and flung it at the nearest wall. I think Diana was quite impressed by this. Then she showed me hers. She took my hand and read how many power bars I had. Apparently this showed how powerful my power was. I had four. We don't know how good that is yet because there is no one else to test.

Today I also got quite friendly with Drake, you know, the one who has this freaky obsession with guns and likes bullying people. Well, he's not all that bad, and I have a feeling we're gonna become awesome partners in crime."

"Okay, my Dad definitely had a power." Lucius concluded. "But the question is, does he still have it now?"

Rose thought for a while. Would it be possible that Lucius's dad still had his power? He, most probably.

"Well, we can't tell for sure whether he still has his power, but it is the most likely answer and we'll just have to assume so." Rosie summed up.

Lucius nodded. "Exactly. Now, we're going to have to find a place to start looking for them..." He trailed off and ran to pick up the address book that Rose had found. "Maybe this will help?"

"Yes, we could keep reading, and see if it mentions anybody in the address book." Rosie smiled. "Brilliant. Let's do it!"

And with that, they both started searching through the books. Rosie through the address book and Lucius through the diary. It took them nearly fifteen minutes before they actually got anywhere. But once they reached the FAYZ section of the diary, this started to get a lot more complicated.

"The freakiest thing ever took place today. Okay, so during English our teacher suddenly poofed. I mean seriously, she just vanished, poof. Then we realised, it wasn't just Mrs Smith, but everyone over the age of 15, which included most of the football team etc. Diana, drake and I decided we'd take charge. We were the oldest and most sensible anyway... well maybe not the most sensible, but we could control people better than anybody. So that's what we did. We also found out there were more moofs (mutant freaks - people with powers) than we first thought, e.g. Dekka can cut out gravity at will and Brianna, that red-head year 7, can run at the speed of light, literally. After that, we basically used the rest of the day to show everyone who was boss."

"Okay, that's weird. Has your dad ever spoken to you about this before?" Rosie asked.

Lucius shook his head. "No, this is the first I've heard about it."

Rose sighed and sat down. "Why don't we read another entry."

"As I suggested, a few Coates kids came with me down to Perdido Beach to tell them that we were in charge. I ordered a meeting in the church and asked for people to represent Perdido Beach. One of them was this kid, who apparently saved everyone from dying on a school bus when the driver had a heart attack and also saved a little girl from a fire, his name was Sam Temple. Everyone loved him, or something like that, so he joined us in the meeting. Along with this blond chick called Astrid and this thug-guy called Orc? Something like that. They said Astrid was the cleverest person in Perdido Beach, well currently anyway, and Orc said he was the leader so he had to come. Diana read Sam's bars and he had four, the same as me. That means he has a power, and I have a feeling he's dangerous. But as long as I show them who's boss, he can't mess with me."

Silence fell over them once again.

"That's my Dad." Rose whispered. "Sam Temple is my Dad."

"That means your dad has a power too." Lucius concluded.

Rosie nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking." She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I guess that explains how I got my power then, if my Dad had one."

"Mmm." Lucius agreed. "But what about me? My parents both had powers."

"True." Rose replied honestly. "Maybe you do have one, you just haven't found it yet."

"Maybe."

Lucius was still flipping through the diary and Rosie still searched the address book.

"Hey." Lucius whispered softly. "Look at this."

"Today I got my pal, Computer Jack, to hack into the control system of the nuclear power plant. Now, Coates has the power of the lights. We turned them all off in Perdido Beach, since they irritated us, and we wanted them to live in darkness, which they are. Jack keeps telling me he can get us an internet and maybe manage to get the telephone network working again, which would be great, but then Sam's kids would be able to use it too, which would be a pain... Still, Jack has got to be the biggest geek in the world, and most definitely the best hacker..."

"Jack... I'm sure I saw a Jack in here before!" Rosie muttered frustratedly as she searched the address book. "Look here!"

She looked down the FAYZ section and found him.

Edilio

Albert

Brianna

Jack (Computer Jack)

"That's him!" Lucius exclaimed. "We found him. Wait. Where does he live? Maybe he can help us find our parents!"

Rosie nodded with equal amounts of excitement. "He lives in New York. What a co-incidence, or maybe it was just luck."

Jack (Computer Jack) - mobile: 05683 442 901

home: 00 1 212 77690

address: 23 Bridge Lane

Manhattan

New York

NY89 RU4

email: pc-jack15hotmail . com

"We could phone his home phone, and tell him our situation." Lucius suggested.

Rosie nodded in agreement. "I'll go find the room's phone."

While she did this, Lucius continued to look through the diary.

Rosie came running back with a phone in her hand. "Okay, what's the number?" She dialed the number as Lucius read it out and put the phone to her ear.

Lucius had his finger's crossed and Rose was praying in her head.

The phone stopped ringing and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Jack?" Rosie asked politely.

"Yes... who is it?" Jack asked, quite confused about why he was being called on so early.

"It's Rosie Temple, Sam's daughter." Rosie answered. "We're in trouble, and we need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

FanFiction - Gone

**Thomas the Tank Engine's Little Dead Infestation **

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked, slightly suspicious.

Rose was stumped. What was happening exactly? She didn't really know.

"Um. Well, it's complicated." She answered finally, after having a long argument with her subconscious. "Do you think you can help us?"

"It's complicated." Jack replied.

Rosie figured she'd have to spill what she knew first, to enable him to give them any help. She had a feeling Jack would like to know what he was getting into.

She sighed. "Fine. But it might be a tad confusing."

Jack nodded. "I understand. I'll be able to help once you've told me."

Rose inhaled deeply and started to explain. "It all started when we were on a plane to New York and my Dad got stuck in the toilet with Lucius's Dad..."

"Okaaaay..." Jack wasn't really sure where the hell this story was going.

"I know that sounds weird, but that's what happened." She added, afraid he'd think she was joking.

"No no, I believe you, it's just... different." Jack reassured. "Now, tell me. Who's Lucius and what's his Dad's name?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see Lucius staring at her intently, as if trying to read her mind. Then she remembered he couldn't hear what Jack was saying, so the convocation was probably a little one sided.

"Um…" Lucius was her friend, right? But she'd only just met him. Well, they'd been introduced, so technically they weren't strangers…

She'd obviously been hesitating for quite a while because Lucius came up behind her and gently slipped the phone out of her grasp.

"Hi, I'm Lucius, Rosie's friend." Lucius introduced himself calmly.

Jack smiled. "Hi Lucius. I'd like to ask you some questions. Can you please tell me your dad's full-name and you mum's full-name?"

He shrugged. "Sure. My Dad's called Caine Soren, Mum's name is Diana Soren and I'm Lucius Soren."

Jack starting choking madly on the other end. "C Caine?"

Lucius was confuzzled. "Um, yes. That's what I meant by Caine. Basically, we think my Dad's lost his marbles and decided to capture everyone. Such fun!"

Jack had sobered and was busy processing this information. "Right. And Rosie's mum's name is Astrid, is it not?"

Lucius's eyes widen considerably. "How do you know that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Instinct. And, I take that's a yes?"

"Yes. Well, I'm pretty sure anyway." Lucius replied.

"Okay then." Jack continued. "If you can make your way down to my apartment… the address is…"

"We know you're address." Lucius interrupted.

Jack seemed slightly taken back and chuckled lightly. "Right, well I'll see you down here then. When you're here, we can offer our services."

"Thanks sir!" Lucius answered gratefully, and then hung up.

He turned to Rosie. "Let's go!" And he picked up his leather jacket before starting to make his way towards the door.

He was interrupted by a short burst of giggling, Lucius turned around to find the source of the noise. "What!" He asked Rosie, confused.

She giggled again before managing to answer. "Y your still in y your p pajamas'!" And then she was off again, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Indeed he was. Lucius may have washed, but he had forgotten to change and was still wearing his PJ bottoms, which were black with white skull décor. They made his skin look paler and his dark hair stand out more. He'd taken off his top to wash and hadn't put I back on again. This enabled Rose to get a nice, but unnecessary, view of his torso, which was quite well toned for an eleven year old.

Lucius rolled his eyes and walked over to his suitcase, grabbed a bunch of clothes and once again, entered the bathroom.

Rosie couldn't help but notice the blush playing on his cheeks as he did this.

Lucius ran his hands through his hair. "Lucius, you dickhead." He told himself, smiling slightly and throwing his clothes against the wall.

He tried to change as quickly as possible. Out of the pile of clothing he managed to find an outfit suitable to chase missing parents in. He put on a pair of khaki long shorts and a white v-neck tee.

Once he emerged from the bathroom, he was surprised to see Jamie and Rosie full dressed and packing three rucksacks.

"Oh look. He's risen. We were beginning to think he was dead, weren't we Rosie?" Lucius teased.

Jamie whacked him friendly on the forearm. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words 'Bad boy' written in electric green.

Rosie turned and smiled at Lucius. "I've filled Jam inn on what we've found out, and what we're planning on doing."

"Wow. Even you spoke quickly or I was in the loo for ages…" Lucius muttered in awe.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "You can help pack the bags, rather than just standing there, you know." She added cheekily.

Jmaie nodded in agreement. "We're packing all the things that we might find useful for our little mission." He smirked and held up a black penknife. "Think this'll be handy?"

Lucius nodded seriously. "Definitely." He went to his bag and gently placed his Dad's diary inside of it.

It took the trio around ten minutes to finish packing everything they needed into their bags, find the hotel door key (which had mysteriously appeared in Jamie's underwear….) and manage to find their way to the train station.

**AN: I have no idea whether there actually are any train stations in New York, but hey, let's just go with it, shall we?**

Once the train had left the station, the three kids were lucky enough to find a seat for each of them to sit in, well nearly. An old lady beat Jamie to the last seat and he ended up sharing, he had his feet on Rose and he bum on Lucius.

"Okay." Rose was holding a map and her Dad's address book. She was trying to work out which station they ought to get off at. "We've got three stops to go."

"Brilliant." Jamie exclaimed as he got out his i-pod. "Who wants tunes?"

Rosie and Lucius both nodded and Jamie gave them each a headphone.

"What made you think that an i-pod was going to be useful?" She asked accusingly as Jamie scrolled through the music.

He shrugged. "I don't see you complaining!" He answered cheekily, before pressing play.

Lucius chuckled quietly at this comment while Rose was busy reading the map when the music came on.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do…_

Rosie smiled to herself. This was her favourite song of all time, and Jamie knew it.

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

There was a distant crash and the train suddenly came to a halt. Rose had fallen to the floor during this incident and dropped both the map and the diary.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do…_

"Woah!" Jamie exclaimed. "Thomas must've had a breakdown." He walked over to the window, to get a better look. "Yo! Yo! What's the hold up!"

Meanwhile, Lucius bent down to help up Rose. He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. She thanked him shyly before bending down to pick up the items she'd dropped.

Jamie was still searching the surrounding area. "Lucius, dude. Do you hear that?" He whispered urgently.

_And it was called yellow._

Lucius walked over to the window, next to Jamie. "Hear what?" then he stopped and listened.

Rose tried to read his expression, but failed miserably.

"It sounds like screaming…" He concluded. His voice was a soft whisper, he was terrified and you could tell.

Jamie stopped the i-pod, and listened more closely. "Someone should better check it out." He advised, he too had heard the screaming and was now scared out of his wits.

"I'll do it, I'll go check it out." Rosie offered bravely. "It can't be that bad, probably just some rabid sheep… or something." She was desperately trying to convince herself everything was fine.

It wasn't working.

She looked over to see the boys' expressions.

"No! We should all go together then, since you will not be going on your own!" Jamie cried, still unbelievably traumatized.

Rosie shook her head in disagreement. "No, you guys find an exit, which shouldn't be that hard seeing as we're in the end cabin, and I'll go." Then she added, "But don't worry about me, I have my power, remember?" to help plead her cause.

Rosie turned to Lucius and it looked as though he was deep in thought.

The distant screaming was ever becoming less distant and Rose was getting more scared by the minute.

Lucius turned to Jamie. "Let her go Jamie, we need to help people get out, since all the doors have stopped working." He turned back to Rose. "Go and check it out, once we're finished here, we'll come and join you."

Rosie nodded, before giving both the diary and the map to Lucius, who put it in his bag, and running to the doorway of the next carriage.

"Oh and Rosie!" Lucius shouted after her. "Be careful!" She smiled before turning round and exiting the carriage.

Lucius turned to see Jamie gawping at him, and he shrugged and rolled his eyes. "The quicker we get our job done, the quicker we can go help, so move!"

Jamie nodded reluctantly and walked over to the door at the end of the carriage and tried to pry it open.

A good ten minutes of silence passed by as the boys struggled with all their might, to open the mechanical door.

A high-pitched scream tore through the boys' concentrated silence and both boys spun round to face the door so fast they gave themselves whiplash.

A young girl with blond curls lay before them.

Blood poured from a fatal gash in her stomach and head. Her clothes had been torn badly and there were rips in her flesh.

Both boys stood there, shocked, unsure of what to do.

There was only one though that was running through their minds at that moment.

'Please let that not be Rosie.'

It couldn't be, could it?

"Oh God…" Jamie whispered, his voice cracking.

Three stations away, was going to be a longer journey than they first thought.

**AN: The song in this chapter was, Yellow by Coldplay. It's epic; buy it on i-tunes/ listen to it on YouTube, whatever rocks your socks. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, tad random, I know. The next chapter might be a little gruesome, but if I can manage writing it, I'm sure you'll be fine! **


	14. Chapter 14

FanFiction - Gone

**Not So Little April Showers**

**AN: Hey. Like I said before, this chapter might get gross, well not really, but I felt like I should warn you just in case. Enjoy! Oh and pleeeeeeease review, even if it is bad. ;)**

Dozens of screaming people ran past Rose, and she struggled to swim (or run in this case) against the current.

All these people seemed to be running away from something, something terrible. The question is... what? Each having some kind of injury.

She ran towards a little boy, about seven, huddled up in a corner, crying.

"Hey there." Rose said soothingly. "What's up?"

The boy sniffled and blinked as his teary eyes gazed up at her. Rosie's heart fluttered, not like when she was around Lucius, but still fluttered. The kid was so cute!

"There are monsters up there." He mumbled through hiccoughs. "They try to eat your brains."

Rosie had to strain to hear him, with all the screaming in the background.

"I don't know what they are!" The kid continued sadly, constantly stopping to sniff. "But they scare me!" He finished so quietly Rosie couldn't even hear the last word.

"Okay, if your scared, here's what you do." Rose told him, with a knew found confidence. "Run as fast as you can down to the end carriage of the train and that's where the exit it." She smiled at him. "You'll be safe then, I promise."

The little boy smiled gratefully. "Go on then, run!" Rosie told him.

And the kid ran off, as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Rose sighed before continuing to run through the train, trying to find this mysterious horror. Once she'd reached carriage fourteen, she'd passed at least twenty passengers running for their lives.

She stopped suddenly. All the curtains were drawn shut, but she could see no one anywhere and there was an awful stench of metal, iron...

Blood. She could smell blood.

Rosie could hear a sound, footsteps, coming from the direction of carriage thirteen. The direction everyone had been running away from.

The footsteps seemed pretty heavy, stomp-like even, and came at a very slow pace. Just then, the lights went out, and Rosie's world turned black. Though she could still hear the thuds of the footsteps in the distant.

They were getting closer, and Rose stood there for a moment, anticipating what to do next.

Then something grabbed her shoulder. And Rosie could fell her heart beat speeding up, it was on over-drive.

At that moment the lights flashed on for a second or two, and Rose got a glimpse of her rival, before the carriage returned to it's dark state.

The being was like a human, only covered in toilet roll from Ancient Greece. It had no eyes, only bloody eye sockets, and it's nose was non-existent. The creature had a small oval mouth, which was filled with row after row of long sharp canines.

There was a large dark red mark over his chest, right above where the heart should be. It was as though his heart was bleeding, quite severely, by the looks of things. It's ears were holes in the side of the skull and a lime green puss oozed out of them.

The whole body was covered in boils which bubbled out blood and reeked of a mix between burning flesh and wet dog.

Basically the whole creature was pretty rank...

Rosie stood still and concentrated on her breathing.

Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out...

"Shit!" She whispered in frustration, but as soon as those words left her mouth, the zombie let out a huge roar/scream/wail/whine kind of combo.

It then gripped her shoulder tighter and shook her forcefully. Rose let out a blood curdling scream before dropping to the floor.

The zombie had drawn blood, her should was now dripping and a red substance stained her top.

She scrambled backwards and pressed her back against the carriage door in fright, trying to create as much distance between her and the zombies as humanly possible.

Rosie took a deep breath and summoned all her courage as she lifted her hands, palms out.

"Come on! you can do it!" She urged herself quietly.

She then scrunched up her eyes in concentration and focused. Suddenly, as if the zombie sensed what she was about to do, it opened it's mouth, and showed it's teeth.

Purple smoke flooded out and filled the room. Rosie started coughing until tears fell down her cheeks.

"Everyone thought we were dead." A voice rasped. "They were wrong!"

It was a girl's voice, raspy yes, but it was a girl's voice.

Rosie searched the fog trying to find the source of the sound. The girl sounded barely fifteen.

"But he gave us re-birth, and we came back!" The voice continued. "We are his army, to do his deeds at his command. We will cleanse this world and prepare it for a new beginning! All of you must die, if we are to reign!"

And with that, the zombie lunged at Rosie and scratched at her face. It burned, and Rosie rolled sideways in an attempt to escape it.

Water fountained out of her palms and sent the monster flying. The purple smoke had thinned and she could just about see the rest of the zombies making their way towards her.

"You're going to hell, you bastards. I'm sure they'll appreciate the constant supply of toilet roll. Chao." Rosie exclaimed, smirking.

She blasted them with water until they all dropped to the floor, soaked and soggy. There had been about twelve of them in total.

Rose licked her bottom lip, which was bleeding, and looked down at her attire.

Her long denim shorts had rips in several places and her green vest-top had a nice tear the front, which was now unfortunately showing her bra. She was covered in a delightful mix of both blood and water.

"Great." Rosie mumbled sarcastically as she slowly trudged her way back to the boys.

Jamie was pacing irritably up and down the compartment. "Where is she!" He asked, frustrated, for about the tenth time in a row. "I told you we shouldn't have let her go on her own!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Will you stop pacing! Do you have no faith in your sister's ability? She'll be back any moment, trust me." He reassured.

Lucius lent back against the wall and bit his lip, despite himself. He looked over at the girl with blond curls, the one who ran to them screaming, only minutes ago. She was dead, whatever was out there, it'd killed her.

Just in that moment, the carriage door open and Rosie stumbled through.

"Rosie!" Jamie cried as he crushed he in his arms.

"Oh thank God." Lucius whispered, as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Get off you git, I'm fine!" Rosie whined. "I haven't got any serious injuries." She added, looking down at her soiled clothes.

"Your shoulder one looks pretty serious to me. And if there's that much blood spilling out of it, it must be quite deep." Lucius commented as he stepped forward.

Up until that point, Rosie hadn't acknowledged Lucius's presence. His pal, gentle face was filled with concern. He was really rather handsome, she thought.

She then started to describe her encounter to the boys and once she'd finished, she couldn't help but smirk at Jamie's gawping expression.

"Zombies, really?" Lucius asked, confused, but not doubting her at all.

"Yup. The real deal." Rose replied.

"Whoa. Impressive." He muttered, too shocked really to say anything else.

"Cool! Can I see one?" Jamie begged, excitedly.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered with a smile on her face before answering. "Sure, but I ain't coming."

"Sweet! Lucius, you wanna come with?" Jamie inquired, while jumping up and down on the spot, like a lunatic.

Lucius smiled, but shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"'Kay!" And the next thing they knew, Jamie was long gone.

Rosie smiled brilliantly up at Lucius, and he felt his stomach flutter madly. He had know idea what he was doing, but he took several steps forward and smiled back at her.

Lucius's white teeth gleamed in the sunlight. Rosie's insides turned to mush as she looked at him.

"I was really worried about you, you know." He told her.

Rose blushed. "Really?"

Lucius nodded. "Uh-huh."

They were now about fifteen centimeters apart. The length of one of those small rulers that can fit in every size pencil case.

Rosie reached out and slipped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Lucius's smile grew, if that was possible, and he put his arms around her waist. She was warm against his body. He liked it.

"Any time." He replied.

They stood there for awhile, enjoying the bliss of each other's arms. All was well.

At least, until Rosie fainted.


End file.
